Satellite navigation receivers refer to location-determining receivers, such as a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver, a Global Navigation Satellite System (GLONASS) receiver, or a Galileo receiver, for example. A satellite navigation receiver requires an antenna to receive one or more satellite signals that are transmitted by one or more satellite transmitters of satellite vehicles that orbit about Earth. Certain prior art antennas do not provide adequate reception of satellite signals at low elevation angles. Reception of satellite signals at low elevation angles is particularly important if satellite receivers are operated at high latitudes (e.g., in the Arctic). Accordingly, there is need for an antenna that provides suitable reception and gain of one or more satellite signals over a targeted range of elevation angles.